Chasing The Sun (An Eevees Adventure)
by Lolly33
Summary: An Eevee Prince's home was burned down, but a Sylveon has helped him grow strong so he can fight for his throne in the future. However, the Eevee doesn't know who the Sylveon really is, let alone the responsibility he has...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Running forward, the little prince Eevee could feel the wind hitting his fur and his people screaming as the fires infested the town. He whimpered as he stumbled over every rock in his path. He was panting and he kept remembering his Mother looking him in the eye...

"Run", she croaked, with a hinted smile. "don't look back, or they'll get you too." She kissed him on the forehead and pointed to a hill past the fire. "Keep running until you reach the other side. A Sylveon will be there waiting. She'll protect you until it's your turn to be king."

Once he could see over the smoke, he knew he was reaching the top of the mountain. The enemy was burning his kingdom, but he was too young to know the responsibility testing in his paws.

When he put his paw on the emerald grass, he could see a meadow where even the wind was whispering. Hesitating to look back at what seemed to be a burning hell, he leaped down the hill into the soft grass that brushed his fur when he ran past it. He joyfully jumped at the cutiefly that flew when he came near. After jumping the highest he could, he fell into the seating grass.

He lay on his back and looked up. He could see ribbons that were flowing in the breeze, and heard a faint giggle. He soon saw a pale face with a pink head looking down at him.

"Hello," she smiled. "You must be the Prince. Am I right?"

The Eevee giggled. He smiled and stuck out his tounge.

The Sylveon picked him up and settled him on the ground with her ribbons.

"So, you are Prince Eon?" She bowed. "I am Celestia, but my friends call me Sky." She then smiled. "I would like if you called me Sky."

Eon giggled. "Sky!" He repeated.

"Yes," she giggled. "I am Sky. Now come on, we have to train. I'll give you a break for now, but when you grow up, you'll thanks me for pushing you!"

The Eevee slightly shivered, but was calmed by Sky's smile.

She led him to a hut past the meadows. He didn't know how long he'd be there, but he was excited either way.

 **End of Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Watching a fire

**Chapter 1**

 _1 Year after the prologue..._

Eon looked at the dummy in the eye. In the hut, he could see the light from the falling sun behind him. Celestia, or Sky, waited until Eon would throw his punch at the dummy, but she was waiting longer then she was hoping to.

Eon breathed out and raised his paw. He stood up on his hind legs and, catching his balance, he swinged his arm and hit the dummy across it's face, and he did it again with his right paw. Then left. Then right. Then left. Then right. Then he held his fist behind him and, with a grunt, threw it at the dummy.

It fell down and, along with it, Eon collapsed.

Sky's eyes widened. She sighed. "Better then last time."

She took an Oran Berry and passed it to Eon with her ribbon. The Eevee looked at the berry lifelessly.

"Not hungry," he muttered.

"You must be!" Sky said surprised. "You were training hard as ever today."

Eon sighed, and pushed his face off the ground. He sat with his legs crossed and shrugged. "I don't feel like eating."

He stood up, pushing his wobbly legs, and tried running out of the hut.

"This isn't right." Sky said. "You won't be able to battle with an empty stomach. You haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

Eon flinched. He slowly waked to the end of the hut, where the door was supposed to be but, instead, it was like an opening into a cave. he rested his hand on the side of the opening and muttered. "I'm not going back to battle until another year, aren't I? You said I'-" A pain struck Eon's leg and, with a scream, he fell on his knees.

Sky shook her head. "That looks bad, Eon. You must let me heal it, there could still be some poison in it."

"N-no..." Eon grunted. "It's.. fine..." he looked at his knee. There was a scar from a battle he had with a Serviper. After the battle, there was some poison in his knee, and he had to rest for a day. He thought it made him look weak, making him think he'd be stronger if he put up with it.

"Oh, stop being so stubborn!" Sky grinned. "It will only take a second!"

Walking up to Eon, he hesitated and tried getting up to run, but it was too painful to move his leg. Sky wrapped the ribbons on her chest around Eon's leg, healing it.

Not feeling any pain, Eon looked at his knee. Even the scar was gone.

"There. Now that wasn't hard." Sky scoffed. She looked over at the sun, which was slowly setting. The sky seemed to be filled with warm colours.

She watched Eon get up and watch the sunset too. Sky smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She calmly said.

Eon didn't reply. He wasn't seeing an orange sky and bright sun. He was seeing fires and buildings fall. Arrows being fired and people running. A castle collapse with everyone inside escaping hurryingly.

He seemed traumatised, but it ended when he shook his head and saw a dark blue sky. Sky wasn't there, she had left the hut. Like every night.

She always says she's leaving to gather more food. By now Eon thought they must be rich on food and berries, since he wasn't eating much. He went back into the hut and rested on his straw bed. The dummy was still there, bruised. Eon smiled.

"I don't need fuel to train," he scoffed. "I'll be... fine..."

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
